


Spring Cleaning

by northstar_rocks



Category: Avengers (Comics), Captain America (Comics), Iron Man (Comic)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Okay fine its pre-slash, Or if you just look at it as it is, Slash if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 14:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7804627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/northstar_rocks/pseuds/northstar_rocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just ashort drabble. Tony and Steve. From a spring challenge on LJ in 2009</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spring Cleaning

“I can’t believe you aren’t awake yet,” Tony stated as he walked into Steve’s room. “Spring cleaning, remember?”

“I remember telling you that I have nothing to clean out,” Steve replied while slowly sitting up in his bed.

“I’m sure you have something that you don’t need here,” Tony said walking over to Steve’s closet door, “ It’s not like you’re throwing it away. You’re going to be giving it to the homeless shelter.”

“Fine,” Steve sighed. Finally leaving his warm bed he headed into the bathroom. “I’ll go through my stuff, check what I don’t need.” The bathroom door closed behind him.

Tony opened the closet door and found not clothing but cardboard boxes.  
“I’ll help you look through your things so it goes-“

“No!” Steve’s abrubt response startled Tony. “It’s fine I’ll do it myself,” Steve assured him from the bathroom.

A smile crossed Tony’s lips and he reached for one of the boxes. “What could Captain America not want me to find?” he said quietly to himself.  
Tony opened the box to find a collection of newspaper and magazine clippings  along with pictures of himself and Steve.

“Steve, is there something you want to tell me?”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This little nugget was the first piece of fanfiction i have ever posted online. I was and still am immensely proud of myself because i tend to be a perfectionist and this is far from perfect and i posted it anyway :D I finally found it after having looked for it for a VERY long time and now here it is.


End file.
